


【EC】出埃及记

by melisende



Series: 黑礁AU [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 黑礁AU，掺杂了一点怪物的设定。题目与内容无关。写pwp失败产物，不会写车硬要写。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 黑礁AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730779
Kudos: 28





	【EC】出埃及记

正文：

当睁开眼睛的时候，他首先注意到的是天花板的一角。在顶灯明晃晃的白光模糊的边缘，正映出了一个不甚明晰的影子，边缘很流畅，掺杂着些许色彩。背景是暗的，但中间又分明显出粉白的颜色来，更接近于人类肌肤的质感。他努力睁大眼睛想要把它看得更清楚，刚刚蒙上他眼睛的无边黑色潮水正在消退，把这具身体重新归还给他的大脑，在视网膜残像上闪烁不定的光斑也逐步消失，重重叠叠的影子在聚焦后被还原出本来的面貌。现在他看清楚了，那是个圆滚滚的幼年天使，被精细地绘在穹顶的角落。

在意识到自己身处陌生的地方后，整个空间所散发出的异样感就难以忽视了，这种异样感从天花板拐角的弧度、房间的高度、灯的构造、墙壁的材质等等微小的细节所散发出来，像刚刚装修过的房间里挥之不去的涂料气味，无色无形，但无时无刻不在挑动神经末梢。  
说到气味，他这时才嗅到空气中真正的淡淡血腥味和令人想到医院的消毒水气味，随之而来的是伤口处传来的痛楚。他试着动了一下受伤的肩膀，一阵剧痛像破发球局一样把他重重地击了回去。

他轻轻地“嘶”了一声。

“你醒啦。”坐在他左手边的男人说。

他不顾疼痛把自己从床上撑了起来，下意识地先去摸枪，没用，他的衣服已经被彻底换过一遍了，藏在内袋的匕首自然也被一同拿走了。他转头，疑惑自己刚刚何以忽视了他的存在。

是个神父。他是犹太人，向来不太懂这些等次分别，但坐在椅子上的男人一袭黑袍，黑得一尘不染，极有质感，倒不太像死神。贴着咽喉的衣领正中显出一截白，披肩垂至支起的手肘，胸前挂了个银白十字架，尖尖的下端在腰带上沿晃荡。

神父嗓音温柔，神情既担忧又关切，眉心微微一蹙，蓝眼睛里溢出万种波涛。如果他的记忆没有一并回到脑海里，真得被这幅慈爱肃穆的模样骗了去。

可他还没有失忆。他清晰地记得在自己因为失血过多而昏迷之前，被施密特的手下追杀以至于按照古老的传统闯进这座路边教堂之后，面对那群穷追不舍的新纳粹分子，他数过了，总计十五人，年轻的神父微微一笑，掀开教袍摸出了一把乌兹开始扫射，远处的修女则掏出了手枪。如果他没记错的话，中途神父还喊了一个人的名字，随之而来的是持续不断的机枪声，如同死亡的祷歌。在枪鸣、惨叫和弹壳落地的清脆响声中，他终于闭上了眼睛。

在这地界开教堂的，想必也不是等闲之辈。

救命恩人又露出了那种他见过一次的微微一笑，说：“我是查尔斯·泽维尔。大家都叫我教授或者神父。”他抱着十二分的警惕看着这个泽维尔，在记忆中翻找任何与之有关的信息，唯一与之相关的大概是对福布斯富豪榜的模糊一瞥。至于后面两个，那个发型怪异的多毛酒保曾提及过“教授”这个名字。

这个泽维尔一脸期待地看着他，等他报之以李。他点了点头，“谢谢你救了我，泽维尔先生。”或者应该叫神父，他不知道。就没下文了。泽维尔又冲着他笑了一会儿，终于忍不住了，问：“至少可以告诉我你的名字？”他又摇头，“这与你无关。”

他一向擅长激怒别人，泽维尔要杀他轻松得就跟唱赞美诗似的。现在泽维尔从红骷髅手中救了他，结了仇，替他治疗伤口，除非遇到圣子显灵，不然就是要从他这里得到更高的要价了。另一种可能则是他和红骷髅合伙演戏给他看，骗取他的信任，不过他想了想，把这个可能推到了思维里一个很不起眼的角落。

泽维尔没显出生气的模样，可能他这种人在给你一枪之前都是面带微笑，让你如沐春风的，他暗想，回忆起了泽维尔端着乌兹扫射的英姿，叮当作响的弹壳下起一场突如其来的暴雨。

“你前天下午五点二十在摩里安娜港口下的船，坐的是‘威斯康星’号。当天你住在克拉丽丝旅馆，第二天换成了李奥尼旅馆。你一来到这里就开始打听约翰·施密特的消息，今天你们终于交上了火。显然你没怎么占上风。”那眼神就像猎人看掉入陷阱的野兔。

“就这么多？”他半是挑衅地问，敌暗我明，被盯上也算是在意料范围之内。好在泽维尔不清楚他和红骷髅那些恩怨。

神父还是保持着从容不迫的微笑，“还有美国军方对你悬赏十万。”

所以他知道自己的身份。

“你要把我交给他们吗？”他问，估量着这笔美金对泽维尔的吸引力。

“那要取决于你的答案了。”神父凑近了一点，直直看到他眼睛里去，“你到底是谁？”

他当然不会回答。

泽维尔又坐回去，收敛了刚刚的气势，“不管怎么样，我有的是时间，你可以好好考虑一下要不要告诉我你的真实身份和目的。”

“那你是不打算让我走了。”

“你可以试试。只怕你前脚刚出教堂的门，埋伏在门口的施密特的人就能把你打成筛子。”泽维尔笑得如春风化雨，“在我们这里，哪怕是外面飞进来一只苍蝇，所有人都一清二楚。”

“我该走了，希望你好好休息。”泽维尔起身，离开时锁上了门。

现在他终于知道这个房间为什么不对劲了，没有窗子，沉重的金属门绝不可能被人力所撞开，还是防弹材质，厚实的墙体也足以隔绝外面的一切侵袭。换句话来说，这是个绝无可能逃出的封闭密室。

查尔斯刚关上门，莫伊拉就从阴影中走了出来。CIA的女特工抓住他的手臂把他拉进一间办公室，神色焦急，“他怎么说？”

查尔斯坐下后给自己慢慢地泡茶，回答道，“什么也没说。”

她顿时难掩失望之情，“那你打算拿他怎么办？把他一直留在我们这里？”

“我打算再试试。”查尔斯把滚烫的水注入茶壶，“如果他想要活命的话，会知道和我们合作是唯一的出路。当然，这取决于他的秘密对我们来说有没有价值。”

莫伊拉犹豫了一下，试探性地说：“我倒是觉得我们犯不着掺和这事，不如尽早摆脱这个麻烦。”

“亲爱的，”查尔斯放下手中的茶壶，抬起头来，伸手把她垂落的一缕长发别到耳后，“这里有个问题。这是我的教堂，而我不为你们CIA工作。到了万不得已的时候我说不定会把他交给你，但下次记得在我做决定之前，别试着插手你不该管的事，好吗？”

他是个幽灵。没有姓名，没有国籍，没有身份信息，没有社保，没有银行账户，没有驾照、护照或者诸如此类的东西。却同时被三股不同的势力纠缠不放。CIA的机密文件里对他的称呼只有编号0001。他到底是谁？他在哪里出生？他的目的是什么？他们想从他身上得到什么？

查尔斯握紧了手里的十字架，硬硬地硌着手心。他知道莫伊拉迟早会把这件事告诉她的上级，他也知道红骷髅的人在教堂外布下了眼线，他还知道特拉斯克家族的人一天前降落在欧莎匹亚机场。

十万美金在他手里等待变现，但同时也是一枚不知何时会响起的定时炸弹。他想起小时候常玩的一种纸牌游戏，随机在奖励卡和惩罚卡中抽出一张，在翻开牌面前，没有人知道等待自己的是什么。

然而查尔斯记得那双眼睛。他见过太多人和太多双眼睛，没有一双像他无名的客人。他看见被血红阴翳遮蔽的天空，太阳流星般燃烧着坠落，炽热和光亮使人致盲。鲜血在冰冷的灰烬中凝固，无法归于尘土的，无法安于沉睡的。查尔斯猜测他是欧洲人，也许是因为他骨子里有一种消亡的气质，来自一片古老却又饱经创伤的大地，也许是他的英语说得没有半分口音，却像个漂泊的流亡者。

“这算是什么？领受圣餐？”他对着长条餐桌皱起了眉，打量了一下那些面包、葡萄酒、烤牛肉和其他七七八八的菜肴，“老天，你们真的喝人血，吃人肉，对吗？你们看上去是干得出这种事的，餐前还得感谢一会儿上帝赐予你们食物。”

“谢谢你关于十二门徒的暗示，又因为你是犹太人，我原谅你的冒犯。你也不必和我们一起做餐前祈祷。”查尔斯把点燃的烛台摆到餐桌上，注意到他的客人有一瞬间的紧绷。

“这是基于我对你们的态度做出的猜测吗？”

查尔斯摇头，毫不遮掩地说：“并不是。是基于我亲眼所见的东西做出的判断。”

“操。”他低声骂了一句。

“我的朋友，别那么戏剧化，只是晚餐而已。”查尔斯拍拍他的手臂，“随便告诉我一个名字，至少让我们知道怎么称呼你。”

他抱着手臂在廊柱的阴影中保持不动地站了一会儿，才说：“马格纳斯。”

“哦，这个名字非常适合你。”

晚餐时马格纳斯再次见到了教堂里的其他人，修女自我介绍为莫伊拉，看向自己的眼神中总是带着一层说不清道不明的东西；另一位年轻的修士大概是用机枪的那位，即使在室内也戴着一副墨镜，叫做斯科特。

“这是我们的朋友和客人马格纳斯，他会在我们这里住一段时间。”查尔斯擅作主张地决定了他接下来的行程，而他只能点头回应。查尔斯说得不错，现在手无寸铁的他要是走出教堂只有死路一条。

幸好餐后查尔斯没有用枪指着他的头强迫他回到那个密不透风的房间里去，而是带领他参观了整座教堂，其间对他暗中记下每一处布局和地形的行为视若无睹。

“是什么样的人才会给你们的捐款箱里捐钱？”马格纳斯看着被纸币塞得半满的箱子，不乏几张大额面钞。

“当然会有的。我们是这里唯一的教堂。这些钱我们会用来救济穷人，给他们免费发放圣餐或生活必需品。有些人在出发前会来祈求祝福，我认识一个雇佣兵，每次都把他佣金收入的十分之一捐给我们，愿上帝保佑他。”查尔斯在胸前画了个十字。

“你是真正的神父？登记在册的合法神父？”马格纳斯的嘴唇抿成一条细线，“你的教徒知道你是个军火贩子吗？你就用这双手引领他们上天堂？”

“很遗憾，我确实是这个教区里唯一的正式神父，我的名字登记在册，周末做弥撒。你想要看我的神学学位吗？至于教徒，”他轻轻抚摸胸前的十字架，“‘你们得救是本乎恩，也因着信。这并不是出于自己，乃是神所赐的。’我不过是履行我的职责。”查尔斯又停顿了一下，“你从哪里猜出来的？”

他们走过雕花的瓷砖，直挺的廊柱上雕刻有繁复而带有教寓意义的叙事画，穹顶又高又远。“你的武器非常新，机枪这玩意可不好搞到手。还有你的教堂，外观比内部看上去要大得多。加上经过加固的大门和墙壁，这里大概是你用来囤积军火的仓库。”马格纳斯说，“还有你看起来也不像神父。”

“怎么，我长了一张军火商的脸吗？”

“不，我以为你是退役军人之类的。最开始我猜你和那个酒保是一起的，现在看起来不像。”他回答得很快。

查尔斯停住了，身旁的马格纳斯见状去仔细观察他的脸，“怎么了？”

“有意思。”查尔斯平淡地说，暗暗心惊。罗根的经历很容易看出，但仅凭他温文尔雅的外表，很少有人会想到他曾在迪戈加西亚军事基地服役，后来他花了一年的时间从那段经历中恢复，离开他的祖国，再一次远渡重洋。

“你用枪的姿势。”马格纳斯解释，“我当时以为你隶属美军的某支部队。”和他交火的何止美军，还有操他妈的德国人。

查尔斯笑了，笑意未及眼底，“猜对了。海湾战争。之后我就退役了。罗根是我的朋友，但我们并不是那时认识的。”

他们默然无言了一会儿，从十字架前经过，受难的圣子垂下头颅。“今晚谈起我自己的次数已经够多了，我的朋友，为什么不谈谈你自己呢？”查尔斯诚恳地说，壁灯给他打上一层朦胧的圣光，更像是要拯救他迷途的羔羊。

马格纳斯转过头避开了他的视线。

“214782是什么意思？”

马格纳斯闻言按住那片皮肤，像是听到了什么咒语之后骤然升起的灼热痛苦。“你的问题太多了。”

查尔斯转到他面前来，用圆滚滚的指头一根一根把他的手指掰开。“马格纳斯，”他喊得百转千回，不知道的还以为他们是失散多年的青梅竹马在这儿认亲，“不管你对我怎么想，别怀疑我想要帮助你的意愿。十万美元足够让不少人豁出性命了，还有特拉斯克家族的人也来了，不管你的目的是什么，你要想顺利离开这里的话离不了我的帮助。他们现在还不敢对你动手的原因无非是给我一点面子，看在我已经救了你一次的份上，难道还不值得你一点信任？”

“多谢你的好意，”马格纳斯咬牙，“日后我会奉上足额的报偿，但现在，收起你倨傲的怜悯。”

“我不知道我做了什么才得到这样的指责。”查尔斯甚至又往前走了一步，而马格纳斯退无可退——他的背抵着光滑的大理石壁。他没见过发怒的查尔斯·泽维尔，尽管他们认识了只有一天，但后果应该不会太愉快。他的策略一如既往：表现得像个混蛋，激怒所有试图靠近他的人。他们的距离近得可以听到彼此的呼吸声，近得他足以数出查尔斯陶瓷般肌肤上的细碎雀斑。有那么一瞬间他以为查尔斯要打他，虽然有了这个念头后他接下来想到的是距离太近恐怕不利于挥拳。

他没想到的是查尔斯拽住他的衣领向下拉，突如其来的力度迫使他低头直到和矮一点的神父平齐，温热的一团撞进他的怀里，像揣了只活泼泼的兔子。一呼一吸间嘴唇立时贴了上来，还偏过了头以免撞上鼻子，略微分开了一点柔软潮湿的唇瓣含住他的下唇轻轻吮吸，途中还用上了牙齿和舌头。马格纳斯几乎是凶狠地缠住神父的舌头不放，把两瓣樱桃红咬得因为充血而愈发艳丽，如同品尝佳酿。

他们花了好一会儿才摆脱了唇齿纠缠的状态，马格纳斯表情没怎么变化，顶多是呼吸急促了一点。查尔斯随手捋了一把有点乱糟糟的鬈发，把那些天然的小卷理到耳后，先是借着平复呼吸和马格纳斯对视了几秒，然后扣住了他的左手腕往前走，虚虚地擦过皮肤上的印痕。而马格纳斯也没有表现出抗拒的意图，跟在了他的身后。

再次的，查尔斯没有把他扔进那个比起房间更应该被称之为牢笼的地方，而是顺着螺旋向上的楼梯打开了一扇按照与教堂内部相映衬的华美格调装饰而成的卧室门，并迅速落了锁。

马格纳斯毫不怀疑这是查尔斯自己的房间，成山的书籍、杂志和文件资料在书柜旁摇摇欲坠，仔细辨认甚至有几本由希伯来语写就；不成套的茶杯随处可见，但衣物收拾得整洁。与对神职人员禁欲苦修的刻板印象不同，马格纳斯会说它舒适，很有居家的氛围。当然，若是严格按照规定，以查尔斯的所作所为大概是把所有戒律都违反了个遍了。

查尔斯脸上还有刚刚未消退的红晕，微微下垂的眼角显出十二万分的温柔。在他能开口说话之前又吻了上来，顺势将他推坐到床上，曲起一边膝盖跪在马格纳斯双腿之间，纯黑的长袍顺势裙摆般洒在被单上，令马格纳斯生出某本古老的意大利小说中与修女偷情的错觉。

当查尔斯摸到长袍里去解自己的拉链和皮带时，马格纳斯用双臂环住他的腰去吮吻他的耳垂，那块小小的软肉被啃咬的酥麻感激起查尔斯一声呻吟，腰肢一软，手上的动作却也没停。待到查尔斯终于把脱下的裤子踢到一边，长袍依然好端端地在身上穿着，马格纳斯连扣子都没碰一下。他顺着下摆探进去，沿着骨架纤细的脚踝向上，抚摸过小腿圆润的弧度，在肉乎乎的大腿捏了一把，查尔斯下意识夹紧了腿，却刚好让他正在抬头的器官挨着了那只手。他的手指修长，干燥而坚定有力，隐隐透出青色脉络，像一截脆玉。其余的动作停住了，不碰他那根，而是专心捏手感很好的大腿，时而用指甲刮擦，时而用拇指摩挲，偶尔不经意地擦过会阴要命得紧。查尔斯眼角含泪自下而上地看他，“你他妈还操不操我了？”马格纳斯眼底一暗，“操，我以为你们在床上只会喊上帝呢。”

马格纳斯终于舍得抽出手把黑色长袍掀开，露出里面的无限春光来。他伸手剥下被顶得鼓起的内裤，看到泛着水光粉红性器，微妙地挑了挑眉。查尔斯对他此刻的内心想法一无所知，因而在马格纳斯用指尖剥开包皮的时候被窜上脊椎的毫无准备的快感震得头皮发麻，几乎要化作一滩水。“马格纳斯！”查尔斯哭着尖叫起来，“别碰啊啊啊——”“我以前从没见过这个。”他实事求是地回答，继续带有探究精神地抚弄那薄薄的皮肤，查尔斯双腿止不住地颤动，打着颤的乳白肌肤蒙上了一层细密的汗珠。汗湿的几缕卷发贴在额头，用他的英国口音小声呜咽着什么，他全身的神经大概都集中在那儿了，终于在马格纳斯下一次的触碰中射在了他手上。

查尔斯仰躺在床上大口喘息着，胸脯剧烈起伏，涣散的瞳孔缓慢聚焦。马格纳斯观赏了他一会儿，正准备起身去浴室时被查尔斯伸手挡住了大腿，“别走。”他因为气息不稳说得断断续续，落在听的人耳朵里竟带了几分委屈。马格纳斯用干净的那只手摸摸他软软的头发，“我去拿毛巾。”查尔斯动作敏捷地翻身坐起，丝毫看不出刚刚的影子。他含住了马格纳斯的手指，一点一点用舌头卷去那些残留的乳白液体。马格纳斯就着这个姿势用手指搅弄他的口腔，那条灵敏的舌头滑得像蛇，细致地濡湿他的指缝。

过了一会儿，查尔斯退了出来，看了看自己的成果，满意地点了点头，“可以了。润滑剂在左边第二个抽屉里。”如果他背后有尾巴，此时定要摇得欢，亮晶晶的眼睛一脸期待地看着马格纳斯，就差把“快来操我”这几个字说出来了。虽然他刚刚已经说过一遍了。马格纳斯扶住他的大腿，直接把一根手指捅了进去，被异物撑开的甬道紧紧地吸附过来，软软地任他戳弄。查尔斯冒出几声黏糊糊的鼻音，半撑起上身去解他的衣扣，看到逐渐裸露的胸膛时伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。尽管不是第一次见到这具身体，查尔斯还是在内心大声赞美起眼前的风景，暗暗把他划分到“最迷人的直立动物”这个分类里。比起自己，马格纳斯显然更加瘦削和强壮，他用手和眼一寸一寸感受那优美又凌厉的曲线，爱怜地避开了他肩上被包扎好的伤口，汉克告诉查尔斯最好不要剧烈运动，不过现在显然不是该说这个的时候，因此查尔斯从汉克的话中挑了最有利的一句：“唔，汉克说再过几天你差不多就能恢复了。”在他体内的手指用力向前戳了一下，“谁是汉克？”“给你治疗的医生。老天，你想见见他吗？”马格纳斯点头，把手指加到了两根，查尔斯继续向下，用指尖绕了一把金棕的毛发，摸了一把那不应该存在在真实人类身上的细腰，啊，待会儿他绝对要把腿环上去。

查尔斯在下一根手指进来时环上他的脖颈向他索吻，并如愿以偿地再次交换了彼此的气息。马格纳斯扩张的动作并不很温柔，但这种直白只会让查尔斯更加想要他。他刚刚软下去的性器现在又精神抖擞地抬起头了。“进来？”查尔斯被这种磨人的快感缠得不行，那些手指当然很好，但是现在他需要更多的东西，需要被抵住那个腺体被撞击到高潮。马格纳斯看上去不是会说“你还没准备好”这种话的人，所以他像进来时一样干脆利落地撤出了手指去摸润滑剂，那个急需被填满的穴口因为突如其来的空虚一张一合。

“你真的叫马格纳斯？我不管你真名叫马丁、迈克尔、摩根、墨菲还是随便什么，待会儿我喊这个名字你可别后悔。”查尔斯一边欣赏那个赏心悦目的背影一边发问。

取回润滑剂的马格纳斯顿了顿，他在认真思考时眼角会显出细密的纹路来，查尔斯觉得这见鬼的性感，有一种用舌头去感受这些纹路的冲动。可能他有一点口欲期问题。也可能他上辈子其实是伊甸园里那条蛇。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”他说，“你愿意的话可以喊这个名字。”

查尔斯甚至刚开始没有反应过来，不相信自己如此轻易地就得到了苦苦追寻的东西。也许这个名字没有任何意义，也许他依然找不到这个世界上关于一个叫做“艾瑞克·兰谢尔”的男人的任何踪迹，但他知道那就是他。在芸芸众生，万千生灵中，唯一一个独一无二、确凿无疑的灵魂。他所经历过的一切，他爱的一切他恨的一切，他的父母和他的出生，终点和起点，都指向同一个男人。幽灵在他面前显出了活生生的实体。

查尔斯哭了，温热的泪水从他的眼眶溢出，不是因为快感和高潮，而是因为更加触动灵魂的东西。“谢谢你告诉我，艾瑞克。还有，别皱眉了。”

在泪眼朦胧中看艾瑞克的那根东西简直是灾难，查尔斯恨不得再次用他的口腔去丈量它的长度和大小，而艾瑞克没给他这个机会，把润滑剂淋在上面后在他的穴口磨了一圈，在查尔斯的催促下出其不意地撞了进来，查尔斯差点没背过气去。太满了太多了，几乎被撑到了极限，查尔斯甚至怀疑了一下自己有没有流血。“放松点。”艾瑞克显然也不太好受，“你他妈太紧了。”查尔斯想冲他喊别在床上提我妈妈，但他被梗得难受，不好做这种口舌之争，只好作罢。

艾瑞克总算发了点善心肯揉他的臀瓣，肉感十足的两团被他摸得发颤，散出烫热的红晕。另一只手替他撸动那根性器，这次没故意往包皮上摸，绕着柱身转了几圈，查尔斯差不多就软了，艾瑞克松了手，开始小幅度地抽插起来，里面软绵绵的穴肉紧致地包裹着，如同捣进了湿热的天堂。

查尔斯实现了刚刚的幻想，主动把腿绕上艾瑞克的腰，感慨自己柔韧性居然如此之好。艾瑞克愈加猛烈地进攻，往深处开拓再退出一截，然后整个撞进来，发出令人脸红的肉体碰撞声和粘腻水声，当然他们不归于此类，于是只是在激烈的快感中沉浮。查尔斯根本不知道自己都说了些什么，声音都在抖，把脖颈扬起露出一道弧线。他的腿快环不住了，脚跟在艾瑞克光裸紧实的脊背上打滑，下面的快感却一波一波汹涌而来，骨头都跟着打颤，被情欲抛到轻飘飘的云端，再也落不下来。

捣到某个点的时候查尔斯悠长地叫了一声，于是艾瑞克扶住他的大腿就着相连的姿势把他翻过来，不再像刚刚那样悬在半空了，重重地拍了几下又圆又白的臀瓣，衬着铺散的黑袍倒生出几分渎圣感。他用同样的力道对着那个点进攻。查尔斯这下眼前直冒白光，趴在枕头堆里像发情的母猫一般叫得动人，艾瑞克喉间喘息着，整个顶进去再退出来，隔着查尔斯没脱的外袍发狠地捏他的腰，几乎要留下指痕。

查尔斯没几下就又射了一次，乖顺地任艾瑞克摆弄，余韵还在他的大脑里打着旋，根本分不出心去说点什么。艾瑞克好像有无穷无尽的精力，撞得在此刻过于敏感的查尔斯头皮发麻，又痛又爽，终于在一次顶弄后射在了他里面。

艾瑞克把自己抽出来，这下没打算去浴室了，躺在查尔斯旁边把他翻了个身和自己面对面。查尔斯眼睛还是红的，头发乱糟糟，上半身衣服还穿得好好的，射出来的那些粘在黑色长袍上格外显眼。艾瑞克去解他那一排扣子，数量多得让人心烦，“有三十三颗。”查尔斯仿佛会读心似的挤出来一句，懒洋洋地任他和那些小小的敌人作战。艾瑞克取得胜利后把衣服扔到一边，对他里面那件衬衫如法炮制，这下他们两人算是彻底地坦承相对了。

恢复了一点力气的查尔斯拿舌头去描摹艾瑞克左手腕那串数字，留下蜿蜒曲折的水痕。艾瑞克像摸猫似的顺着查尔斯的脊背往下摸，抚过那些突出的脊椎骨，揉他丰腴的腰身。那里确实被他掐出了几道青色的印子。

查尔斯被摸得相当舒服，一舒服念头就多起来，相当破坏气氛地问艾瑞克他的神秘由来。

“我是弗兰肯斯坦的怪物，正在寻找我的创造者。”艾瑞克声音低沉，给他讲述了一个很长很长的故事。故事起源于柏林墙倒塌之前的一项“人种优化”实验，他的母亲在生下他之后被杀死，而当时名为马克斯的小男孩被送进了由塞巴斯蒂安·肖一手建立的孤儿院。孩子们在肖的试验场遭受了非人的精神和肉体折磨。马克斯，肖最看中的孩子，领导了一场反叛，最终两败俱伤，许多孩子和员工都在这场混乱中死去，马克斯和肖都逃离了孤儿院，从此他踏上了复仇之路。而他从孤儿院里带走的，不仅有一笔前纳粹的巨额黄金的下落，还有所有的实验资料。

查尔斯好一会儿没能说出话来，抱紧了身边这具温热的身躯，“你不是一个人。”他颤抖着说，把泪落到艾瑞克的胸膛上。艾瑞克吻了吻他的太阳穴，把他往自己怀里按了按。

“你现在知道肖在哪里了吗？”查尔斯问。

“阿根廷，维拉金歇尔。”

“上帝知道我不想成为天使，”查尔斯说，继续在他手臂肌肉上画圈，“我会安排直升机送你到廊曼国际机场，你可以在那里转机去阿根廷。”

艾瑞克收紧了手臂，“你真的愿意这么做？”

“你还欠我十万美金，记得活着回来。”查尔斯声音闷闷的。

艾瑞克抱着查尔斯进入了久违的平静睡梦中。等待明天太阳的升起。

End


End file.
